Friends or Enimes
by JoSaOl
Summary: When Miley and Lilly start there juinor year at Bellamount middle school, things get out of hand when a new boy at school Nick comes along. Both Lilly and Miley like this boy. Will Miley and Lilly get the same boy?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

My life begins here. Its junior year at Bellamount middle school. This summer was great, i was swimming with Alex, and going shopping with Lilly. But it all crashed on me when my

mother shocked me with terrible news!!!!!!! I had to go back to school. My dad always told me to love what you do. And you think that my dad wants me to love school? Its not that i don't

like school its just that i have more important things to do. Like, going to malls and other stuff like that. But i do want to go to a good collage. I want to go to Princeton. My grandpa went

there. My grandpa died 6 years ago. I still miss him, every time i think of him bad thoughts come into my head. As i was looking for my new channel makeup kit, i realized that I'm

becoming a young lady now. No more i need daddy to carry me , or no more piggy back rides from grandpa. Thats when it hit me, Im Miley the young teenager. '' RING, RING ,RING"

My cellphone rang. " hello?" I said, gazing at the phone. " Hey its Lilly, Im near the block pick you up in 10 minutes?" Lilly said speaking into her phone loud and clear. "Ok I'll be ready

bye then" i said starting off into space. "cool, bye" Lilly hangs up. I drop the phone into my bed, and ran into my closet. 3 minutes pasted and i was look in good. As most of the time.

I had ran downstairs, when i saw... them. "Well hello there Miley!" Brandi said next my younger sister Noah. Brandi is my younger sister, she's 11. And my other younger sister Noah

, she's 6. " what do you want Brandi?" i said in a hurry. '' I need a favor" she said looking at me with a scary smiling face. " With what i have to go pretty soon" " Mom going to take me to

school and Im in 5th grade,I need you to take me to school" she said almost looking like she was begging "Fine, know move" i said pushing her. "Yes" she said. The door bell rang.

It was Lilly at the door. " hey Lilly, ready to go?" i said almost pushing her to the sidewalk. " Ok sure lets go." Brandi came outside and walked with us to the bus stop.

"WOW, junior year, You know next year is are last year at Bella" Lilly said gladly. '' Finally, then we will be off to high school!!!!, i cant wait!. I said swinging my arms waiting for the bus.

" um i hate to break up this sharing thing but the bus is here" Brandi said pointing at the bus. The bus door opens and i take one step at a time. Junior here I come!!!

WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT MILEY'S FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL? FIND OUT SOON!

THANK YOU FOR WATCHING AND ILL BE POSTING MY NEXT ONE REAL SOON!

LIVE,LOVE,LAUGH- JOSAOL :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I smelled Bellamount school hallways and opening my new locker as a junior! " Wow, junior year at Bellamount middle school!" Lilly said walking down the hallway. " i know, now i can

pick on all the freshmen." i said right next to her. '' GABRIELLA"!! i said running down to hug her. Gabriella Montez, one of my other friends. She very smart in most of every class and

has a bright future ahead of her. "Hey Miley, i have'nt seen you in like forever!!" Gabriella said looking at me in her possible happiest face ever. " how's you're dad? " Lilly said

.

"oh", Gabby said turning sad and gazing at the floor. " what happened to your dad?" i said worried " He died on July 23rd" she said. " Im so sorry" i said padding her back. " well hey, a

t

least you got Troy?" Lilly said trying to make her feel better. Troy Bolton cutest guy in school, also is a basketball goddes! " Me and him broke up" she said feeling even more sad. " I

have

to go" grabbed her books and ran. " poor Gabby", I said. " UH OH!" Lilly said. " Its Sharpay" i said running away. Lilly was still walking. And bumped next to Sharpay. Sharpay Evens

meanest girl in school. Also has a brother who goes to this school as well who's not as bad as Sharpay. Ryan Evens. " watch were you're going ." Sharpay said. " Im just walking"

Lilly said. " Don't get bitchy with me! " Sharpay said pointing at her. " just shut up" I said. " whatever" she said pushing me and Lilly. " what's her problem?" Lilly said. " no one cares"

" Hey Miley" Alex said calling my name.

Alex Russo. Another good friend. " Hey Alex, what's up?" I said. " Hey Lilly" she said. "Hey" Lilly said waving her hand. " Did you here that Gabby and Troy broke up!" Alex said.

"Ya" we both said. " Do you know why?" She said giving us the gossip look. " no why?" Lilly said. " well because of Sharpay, Troy and Sharpay started to make out in the closet and

Gabby found out" Alex said. " WOW" we both yelled. " I know" she said " well i must be going, see Ya later." she said walking to her locker. " first day of school and already drama!"

" Ya, lets promise that this year we will not be included or make in rumors" i said holding my hand. " deal" she said and shook hands

.

" Um excuse me"? A boy called out. " yes" Lilly said " Hi Im Nick this is my brother Joe and My other brother Kevin." ( in my head) he"s dame fine.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? FIND OUT SOON!

LIVE,LOVE.LAUGH- JOSAOL!


End file.
